fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes
"WYVERN-T you prepared for this!?" - Mercedes's critical quote Mercedes is a Malig Knight from an alternate time line in the Conquest and Revelations universes. She fights Corrin, Azura, and Gunther in Conquest Chapter 15, because at first she believes fighting them is the way out of the mysterious world she's been thrown into. After her defeat, she learns that Azura knows how to return to the world they came from and joins the party in exchange for a ride home. History The Wyvern Farm Born to the proprietors of one of many farms in Nohr meant to produce wyverns for the army, Mercedes jumped into her work at an early age. As the family's eldest child, she is expected to inherit the farm from her parents. For her fourth birthday, she was gifted a baby wyvern named Brutus, her closest non-human companion to this day. By all accounts, the two were inseparable, and Mercedes likens her life on the farm to a shepherd working with "very scaly, very dangerous sheep." When Mercedes was 19, a Nohrian general and her underlings visited the farm to purchase more stock for their unit. The general happened upon Brutus and requested to purchase him specifically. Mercedes agreed to lend him to the army, but only if she could join as well. Nohrian Army For the next five years, Mercedes cemented herself as an essential supplier to the Nohrian army. Not only was she a link to a valuable and powerful wyvern farm, she also ran supplies to units along the battlefield. Her skill, ''Make Haste! ''grants her +1 Mov every time she is hit without choosing to engage an enemy. Her Mov returns to normal if she elects to attack an enemy. Bottomless Canyon The downside to her role as a supplier was a lack of focus on combat. She is slightly above average at using tomes, but her axe skills leave much to be desired. Shortly after Hoshido and Nohr went to war in earnest, Mercedes followed her unit to Bottomless Canyon for a battle near the perimeter. During the fight, Brutus is hit by a mysterious blue-haired archer, causing both him and Mercedes to tumble into the canyon below. Mercedes is unaware that the group she encountered is Hinoka and her retainers. Conquest Mercedes arrives in Valla with absolutely no context, but her abilities as a supplier come in handy when scavenging for food and defeating strange enemies. She is unsure how much time has passed when she encounters Corrin and Azura, though she recognizes Gunther from the world itself. In her mind, he's a friendly competitor, as both are just trying to get by. After Corrin, Azura and Gunther defeat her, Azura explains the rules of the world and Mercedes offers her services to them in exchange for this knowledge. The group returns to the barracks where Mercedes can S-Support with all male adult characters available in the game (plus Gunther and M!Corrin). She can also A-Support with F!Corrin, Camilla, Elise, Beruka, and Azura. She is open to supports with other fatesonas. Through her supports with Corrin, Mercedes discovers that her general was killed before she was recruited. At first she refuses to forgive Corrin for allowing this to happen, but by their A-Support, Mercedes recognizes that this death was unavoidable. If Mercedes fights Iago at any point, he will be surprised that she is still alive and even offer her the job that got the last general killed. She responds that it "wouldn't be fair to Brutus if I died there... or here, for that matter!" Personality Obnoxiously upbeat and incredibly lax, Mercedes likes to roll with the punches and tries to make light of any situation. She takes her role as supplier seriously and will often accept blame for problems beyond her control. Child Unit Mercedes will have a daughter, Eloise, if she is married. Unlike other child units, Eloise is encountered in Nestra, because her Deeprealm aged her faster. Their mother-daughter relationship is strained throughout their supports, with Mercedes hoping Eloise will change her mind about becoming a songstress to eventually take over their farm. In their A-Support, Eloise stands up to Mercedes and says she will sell the farm upon Mercedes's death - not to make her mother mad but so the wyverns can run "free from the pain of war." Mercedes admits it's a noble and idealistic goal, but one she can get behind. Category:Character